Stolen Child
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: Agent Bishop has searched for 3 years for Michelangelo's son, he is sure the child is in New York City, so he travels there in search of the boy... sequel to What was lost, Now is found. I would advise reading that one first.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Child**

**A/N: with a lot of debate I have decided to create a sequel to my story 'what was lost, now is found.' this takes place three years into the future. Please read and review no flames please, or I will send them to Shredder for lunch!**

**Summary: Bishop had spent three years looking for his 'experiment child' he had created. Now he has a lead as to where the missing boy is, now to just get past the adults in his life...**

* * *

_in the deserts of Nevada..._

Bishop had been looking for three years now for the child that he had created out of experimentation, he combed every inch of New York City in search of the child that the turtles had taken from him. He looked high and low, but came up empty handed, he knew he should find the child but it seemed like it was not going to happen. He sat in his throne of a chair and studied the image of the child, he typed a few buttons on the control panel and the picture before him aged by three years. He knew he needed to strike soon before those turtles taught the boy jiujitsu, then the child would be more difficult to control...

_in the sewers of New York..._

Michelangelo woke up early and went to the kitchen, he saw his father sitting down to his morning tea "morning Sensei." "good morning my son, what have you got planned for today?" Mikey looked over at the calender "its Deangelo's Birthday, I figured I would make him a special breakfast. Can he join us for morning training?" since they got the child back Deangelo was always told to stay out of the dojo. Splinter thought for a moment "he is your son, my son, if you wish him to learn the art of ninja then that is up to you. I do not mind if he watches, you may go to the side lines with him and teach him some exorcizes if you wish. I still have your old training gear from when you were his age." in saying Splinter got up and went to the storage area of the lair. Looking around at all of the turtles old things made him smile, he found the old weights he had found back when the turtles first learned ninja. He also found the old mats and training gear, "do you need help with that?" turning around he saw his oldest son standing near him "i could use the help thank you."

Leonardo helped his father carry the gear to the dojo "so Mikey's going to start teaching Deangelo our ways?" "he has made it clear that this is what he wants to do." "that's good. I wonder what weapon will choose him?" "that is far down the road my son, for now he must learn the other aspects of our art." together they sat up an area safely away from where the four teenagers practice. Donnie and Raph both came in hearing the two talk about old days, Donnie spoke up "what are you two doing?" Leo looked up and told his brothers "Mikey's going to start Deangelo's training today." Raph and Donnie looked at each other "that's cool." is what Raph had to say about it, he personally didn't want his nephew to learn ninja but what choice did he have in the matter. Raph followed his younger brother to the kitchen where Michelangelo, Leonardo and Splinter were now sitting. Michelangelo stood up and said "well I better go wake Deangelo up, other wise he will be a grouch all day." Leo and Donnie gave each other knowing looks then looked over at Raph who looked at them and said "don't even say it!" Leo tried not to laugh and asked Splinter "is that why Raph is so grouchy all the time? He woke up to late in the mornings as a toddler?" Splinter chuckled and said "no my son, that doesn't effect how you act later in life." Raph rolled his eyes and got up "you guys are nuts!" as he walked out of the room he could hear his brothers laugh, "Laugh it up you two bone heads!" Raph went to Deangelo's room to see how his baby brother was fairing, he stood in the doorway at watched as Mikey tried to wake his son up.

Raph smiled seeing how hard Mikey was trying "well would ya look at this? Like father like son..." Mikey spun around and saw his older brother standing there, "what are you talking about Raph?" walking up beside his brother he said "you were a hard sleeper too when we were little, I remember dumping cold water on you once to wake you up." Mikey raised his brow and said "wonder how much trouble you got into?" "oh trust me you don't wanna know. Splinter was p- I mean ticked off, I got my butt whooped and had to run extra laps around the dojo." since Deangelo was brought home Raph had to learn to control his foul mouth, Deangelo repeated a certain F word one day that resulted in Raphael getting punished by not just his older brother and Splinter but a hardy lecture from his baby brother as well. He slips from time to time but catches him self before saying cuss words in front of the toddler. "so how did you wake me up after that?" Raph thought about his brother's question and then said "you don't wanna know, but it didn't get me punished again lets put it that way." Raph knelt down beside his nephew and shook him slightly "Hey D, its time to wake up, come on birthday boy! Rise and shine... OK fine then I will open your presents and eat your cake too." this got the little one's attention "no uncle Raphie!" Raph smiled and chuckled at him "do you honestly think I would do such a thing?" Mikey laughed knowing part of Raph's threat was true "yea... you would eat my cake!" rubbing his stomach he said "yea and I am feeling awful hungry..." the small boy's eyes grew wide "no! Daddy!" Mikey looked down at his son and brother and told them "Deangelo, your uncle wouldn't eat it cause for one I would kick his butt, and two he don't want me to lecture him again." Raph stood up and told him "yea, well lets just say your worse then Leo when it comes to lectures." with a sly smile he said "where do you think I learned it from?" looking back to his nephew "well kiddo lets get to breakfast." Deangelo jumped on his uncle's shell as the three went to the kitchen.

Splinter was working on breakfast while his son's went to wake his grandson up, he smiled when he saw them come in. "April brought down a special breakfast surprise for you Deangelo." the small child slid off of Raphael's shell and stood next to his grandfather "really? What did she bring me?" it was a rare treat for any of them, but on special occasions they would have pancakes, Splinter held the frying pan down so the boy could see but not get burned Deangelo's face lit up and he said "PANCAKES! Awesome!" every one laughed as Deangelo climbed up into his booster seat at the table as Splinter took the hot pancake and put it on a plate. After finishing the last of the batter he set out pancakes for the rest of his family, while they ate Splinter also made bacon and eggs as well.

Deangelo ate his breakfast in silence for a moment before asking his father "daddy, can we go to the surface today?" the four brother's looked at each other, they had been lucky for three years now that Bishop had not come looking for Deangelo. But that was because he never left the lair, Mikey looked Leo in the eyes before answering his son "probably not today kiddo, we will go one of these days, maybe when your older." "but why?" Splinter walked over to his grandson and said "Deangelo, I know you wish to go to the surface, but it can be dangerous to such a small child such as your self. Your father and uncles didn't go to the surface until they were 12 years old."

The small boy's eyes grew wide "12! that's a lot of years from now!" Donnie spoke up "its only 9 years away, it will be OK Deangelo, I know it will be hard but you can wait that long." Mikey spoke up next "besides what would you do up there?" "what do you guys do up there?" the four looked at each other before Leo said "well, we protect the city from bad guys, its not as exciting as it sounds. Its dangerous work, we get hurt sometimes doing so." trying to explain things to a three year old wasn't easy, Deangelo looked at his father "really dad?" "yea, it can get interesting." "have you ever been hurt?" they all looked at each other before he answered "a few times." "when was the last time?" Mikey and Raph looked at each other before he said "well, um... its been several years." Splinter spoke up "so, do any of you want any more to eat?" every one shook their heads and said no, Deangelo excused him self to go to the bathroom while he was gone the teenagers talked Mikey told them "i wish we could take him to the surface."

Leo gave him a stern look and said "we have talked about this Mike, he is too young, what if Bishop is still looking for him?" Mikey looked down and said "i know, I'm worried about that too..." Splinter placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and said "my son I know it is hard to keep your little one from the outside world, you want him to be happy. But my son, I had the same problem with the four of you, you all wanted so badly to go to the surface. Even at the tender age of three you wanted to go up there, I discouraged it as you all are doing so now with Deangelo." the toddler in question came running back in and said happily "daddy? Can I open my pwesents now?"Mikey smiled at him and said "after the kitchen's cleaned up from breakfast OK. We have to train this morning so after that we will open your presents." Deangelo was going to argue until he saw the look on his father's face, "OK daddy." he went to his play room that was just off of Donatello's lab, before he got inside the room his father stopped him "hey, De, um I want you to come to the dojo with me." frowning he asked "why daddy? I not posed to go in there? Member?" chuckling Mikey said "oh I know, but all of us have a huge surprise for you." the young child followed his father to the dojo and saw child size mats, wooden weapons, and small weights. Deangelo ran over to the items and looked up at his family "is this for me?" Splinter walked over to him and said "your father and uncles were just your age when they began training in the art of jiujitsu, now it is your turn to begin training." looking up at his father he said "really dad?" Mikey smiled at him and said "yes, really, Master Splinter is going to help me train you as well as my brothers." Deangelo looked excited and said "what do I do first?" Splinter spoke to him first "the adult turtles will begin their training and I will work with you while they are busy." Deangelo waited patiently for his grandfather to return to him, Splinter first had him do some exorcizes to warm his muscles then began training him in the basics. Michelangelo watched with pride as his father taught his son the basics, Leo stepped up beside him and said softly "reminds me of when we were that age, he reminds me so much of how we all used to be." Mikey frowned and asked "do you think Bishop is looking for him?" Raph and Donnie came up on his other side and Donnie said "i don't see why he would but its possible."

_At the old foot headquarters..._

Agent Bishop paced around, he was growing tired of waiting, he told one of his men "we need to lure the turtles out of hiding, go tell the Foot Clan that we will team up with them for a price to find the missing child. If I can capture all the turtles I will but I want that child! Do what you have to." the men left and found Hun and told him what Bishop wanted, the alliance was made and a plan was coming together... Little did the turtles know what was in store for them in the very near future...

* * *

**A/N: loved it hated it? Let me know. I let this chapter be more amusing and fun, but from here on in it will pick up a little bit more. Please leave feedback. Be nice about it though please. Thanks for reading the first chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Child**

**chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything but the ideas for the story! :)**

* * *

_Old Foot headquarters..._

Agent Bishop stood looking at his monitors, he had only been in New York for a week and still he had no idea where the turtles were at. He knew he needed to draw them out, some how. Eventually they had to leave their hide out; he had set up surveillance cameras all over the city in hopes to see them coming out. But the city was too large and he didn't have enough camera's to place around all over town. Something caught his attention on one of the monitors, he saw a red haired woman come out of a shop some where near mid town. He smiled evilly when he relized it was the turtle's friend, April O'Neil...

_in the sewers..._

It had been a week since Deangelo's birthday, the turtle's were in the lair enjoying some much needed time off. There hadn't been much activity up top in a while and it had Leonardo worried, he went to Splinter for advice. Splinter looked up when his son entered the room "is something wrong my son?" kneeling before him he said "i am worried Sensei, we haven't gotten any activity in quite some time." "may I suggest my son that you all go to the surface and do a patrol of the city?" "what about Deangelo?" "he is far too young, besides he will be fine with me here." "he has been bugging all of us this past week to go to the surface, should we take him to April's so he can see it under April's watchful eye?" "no my son, leave him here in the lair." "OK, I will go tell the others." Leonardo went out to the living room where the others were at and told them "Raph, Mike, Don, Master Splinter wants us to go out on patrol, since we haven't heard or seen anything weird going on in the news he wants us to check it out for our selves." all three jumped up and started to head for the entrance to the lair Mikey turned to his son, "Deangelo, you mind Master Splinter and do what he says OK?" "but, cant I go daddy? I want to go see April!" Leo stepped in going into leader mode "no Deangelo, its just to dangerous for you to leave the lair. You are to do what your father says and stay here." Deangelo stomped his foot and said defiantly "no! I want to go!" Michelangelo took his sons arm gently but firmly and gave him a warning swat on the butt "you do not talk to your uncle like that young man, now go to the dojo and sit in your corner." Deangelo looked up at his father with hurt in his eyes and said "but dad..." "no buts, now go." pointing in the direction to the dojo, Deangelo stomped off to the dojo; Mikey turned to his brothers "hang on guys, go ahead with out me, I will catch up." nodding in understanding Leo told him "Mike, its OK, go do what you have to, we will wait." they watched as their brother went to make sure his son obeyed his orders, Raph turned to Leo "you know, I have seen a change in Michelangelo in the past three years." Donnie added in "yea he has really grown up." Leo looked after his youngest brother "yes he has, his pranks are almost nonexistent anymore, he focuses more and is much more serious. In all honesty I half expected him to think parenting would be all fun and games but he takes it seriously." Leo knew his little brother didn't like punishing his son, but the boy knew not to disrespect other family members.

Deangelo stomped into the dojo, Splinter looked up and said "what is it Deangelo?" "daddy's being mean to me! He hit me! Then told me to go to the corner!" before Splinter could say more Michelangelo walked in "that's because you disrespected Leonardo's orders to stay here, you argued with him and told him no, and you disrespected me by saying the same thing and throwing a tantrum when you didn't get your way. You got a warning swat, I did not hit you, now go to the corner." Splinter looked at his grandson and said "Deangelo? Why would you argue with your father and Leonardo?" "cause I wanna go see April! I wanna go to the surface! Its mean to keep me down here! Uncle Raph is right, this place is like a prison!" Michelangelo was just about to say something when Splinter spoke first "my child, this is a home, and I never recall Raphael ever saying such a thing, now do as your father says and go to the corner. When you have calmed down then we will talk further about your actions." frowning deeply Deangelo stomped to the corner and sat down. Splinter stood before his youngest son "are you all right my son?" Mikey looked at his son then to his father "yea, I guess... I hate punishing him..." "i know my son, but he has to learn what is acceptable behavior and what is not. The way to learn that is to be punished." "did I do the right thing by giving him a swat?"

Splinter could see his son regretted his actions "to some what my son, you merely got his attention, I can tell you more hurt his pride. You did not injure anything but that my son, no go with your brothers I will keep an eye on Deangelo." Mikey gave his father a hug and said "thanks father." "your welcome my son." walking out of the dojo, he could hear his son say softly "ya big meany..." choosing to ignore this he rejoined his brothers, Leo asked "is everything OK?" Mikey told him "yea, Splinter is going to talk to him once he calms down, man how did he put up with all four of us when we were that age?" Raph laughed and said "yea, makes you wonder some times, the four of us have a hard time with one kid!" they left for the tunnels, Mikey's thoughts were still with his son as they walked through the sewers once they were near the manhole Mikey asked Leo "do you think I was out of line?" Leo told him "when? When you swatted your son for being disrespectful? No, you didn't hurt him Mike, you just hurt his pride. He will be fine... wait, was that the first time you punished him like that?" Donnie came off the ladder and stood next to his brothers Raph came up on the other side as Mikey said "yes... I have never swatted him before..." Raph asked "have you put him in time out before?" "yes, several times." Raph spoke up "Mikey, its OK, he still loves you... coming from me it sounds weird, but, he has to know that throwing an attitude to get his way isn't going to work. He needs to learn to control it, other wise he will be like me, and God knows we don't want that." the other two nodded in agreement, Mikey said "OK, thanks guys." putting a hand on his shoulder Leo said "no problem little brother, do you feel better now?" "yea I do." "good now lets go." they went up the manhole and hid in the shadows, little did they know that they were being watched by a mini camera hidden on a fire escape ladder near by...

_Bishop watched on his screen as the four turtles came up out of the sewers, "so the turtles have made their move now have they? Go bring at least one of them to me! I will use him as leverage to gain what I want." the man next to him asked "does it matter what one sir?" "no, just as long as I get one of them... unharmed mind you." "OK sir." the men moved out, Bishop knew the turtles would show them selves it was only a matter of time..._

Leonardo lead the way in the shadows with his brothers right be hind them they went up a fire escape about two buildings down and went up to the roof tops. They began running along rooftops and surveying the area, after several moments of nothing Leonardo stopped short nearing having his brothers collide with him. "what the shell Leo?" Raph stated as he nearly ran into his brother, Leo held his hand up silencing him "we are being watched..." Mikey looked around and saw behind a billboard a dark figure standing there "Leo, over there..." Mikey said in a low voice and pointing in the figure's direction. Leo took out his swords and the others took out their weapons as well preparing for a battle. Several men came from the shadows and aimed guns at them, one said "OK turtles, where is the kid?" Mikey felt pure rage build up inside of him, Raph put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "steady bro... don't do nothing you gonna regret." Leo told him matter of factly "that is what you will never find out!" they could all hear the guns setting up to be fired, Raph through his sia at one of the men and the gun went off. Leo flipped into the air and landed behind three of the men doing a round house kick he knocked the guns out of their hands. The battle went on for what seemed like hours before Leo noticed Kari near by, she had some sort of gun in her hands he shouted over to Raph "Raphael! Throw your sia!" in saying he pointed to Kari Raph heard and saw his brother and threw his sia but not before she pulled the trigger. Raph's eyes grew wide as a dart flew in Leo's direction, he shouted "Leo! Look out!" Raph left his fight and ran straight for his brother knocking him out of harms way, "ah!" Raph screamed as he felt a needle pierce his thick skin, he looked at his arm and saw the dart sticking out. Moments later his world went black. Leo pushed his heavier brother off of him and said "no! Raph!" Donnie rushed over and pulled the dart out of his brother's arm just as a man came over holding Mikey at gun point "OK turtles, we knew that distraction would work, now here is a message from our boss. You have two days to hand over the kid, or his father gets killed." Leo went to stand up and he saw the man hold the gun harder to Mikey's head "don't even try it blue boy..." Leo could see the tears in Mikey's eyes, he nodded to his little brother and told him "we will take care of him Mike its OK, tell your boss we will talk about it... but know this, you do anything to our brother in the mean time and a feight worse then death will be in store for you!" the men took off, with out a word, Leo and Donnie picked Raph up and carried him back to the lair. Before they got to the entrance Leo said to his brother "Don, I have to do something before we go in." he pulled out his shell cell and dialed Splinter, when he picked up Leo said "Master Splinter, I need you to take Deangelo to Mikey's room and keep him there... Raph's been hurt and I don't want him to see... and Mike's been captured." "alright my son I will do what you ask, we will talk more when you come in." waiting a few moments Donnie and Leo carried Raph into the lair and straight to Don's lab. Leo went to find Splinter while Donnie tended to Raphael, once he found Splinter near Michelangelo's door he said "i need to speak with you Master Splinter." Splinter nodded and gestured to the closed door, Leo opened it to find Deangelo on his father's bed with his knees drawn up to his chest "whats wrong buddy?" Deangelo had tears in his eyes "wheres dad? I didn't see him with you." Leo felt his heart ache "i will come and talk to you soon OK, I have to talk to Splinter first." the little boy nodded and Leonardo shut the door, Splinter was near his room and motioned for his son to follow him. "what happened Leonardo?" "we were ambushed, then Kari shot a dart at us, well actually at me but Raph jumped in the way. Donnie said it wasn't lethal and that he would be OK, but then they used that moment of hesitation to capture Mikey. They told us we have two days to hand Deangelo over to them, father I cant do that, but I also cant let them hurt my brother either. We have to rescue him." Splinter placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "my son, we must wait for Raphael to come too then we will strike." "we? But Master who will look after Deangelo?" "we will have Casey and April come down to watch him, or even just April and Casey can join us."

Deangelo had heard it all from his father's door, tears ran down the three year old's face, he ran from his father's room and down the hall. He opened the door to the lab, seeing his uncle Donnie he said "uncle Donnie? Is Raph OK?" Donnie tried to not let Deangelo see him but he told him "yea, he was knocked out in the fight, he will be fine." "where's daddy?" Leonardo walked up behind him and got down to his level "Deangelo, listen to me OK? Your father was captured, by the same men that want you. We are going to get him back, but I need you to be brave OK?" Deangelo nodded and looked up at Splinter "will daddy be OK?" Splinter smiled down at him and said "yes, he is strong my child, I have raised him to have a strong will." Leo stood and looked over at his younger brother "how is Raph?" Donnie told him "he will be fine, he is starting to come around slightly, what ever was in that dart was not poisonous thankfully." suddenly they could hear soft moaning "wha? Leo? Donnie?" going to his side Donnie helped him sit up, "how ya feeling?" Raph placed his legs over the edge of the bed and said "like a truck ran me over..." Leo looked at him seriously and said "they took him Raph... they used you as a distraction and then they took him..." Raphael frowned and said "took who?" it took a moment before his eyes got wide in realization "Mikey! Oh god no..." "yea and they are giving us two days to had Deangelo over to them in exchange..." "well forget it! We are going to rescue him right?" "yea, cause there's no way we are going to let those son of a bitches get their hands on our nephew!" Leo looked at Donnie in surprise, the genius turtle never cusses and here he was giving his opinion loud and clear he didn't care who heard him. Splinter walked in at that moment and said to them "my sons, we need to start looking, Donatello can you track Michelangelo on his shell cell?" "i can try." Donnie went to his computer and typed in Mikey's shell cell number, with in minutes a bleeping sound could be heard. He transferred it to his own cell and said "OK I got the signal, lets get April to watch Deangelo." Leonardo pulled out his cell and dialed April's number "hello?" "April, hey its Leo, I need you to do us a favor. I need you to come down here and watch Deangelo, we have an emergency we need to take care of and Splinter is coming with us." "sure Leo, give me a few minutes to get down there OK?" "sure April, but please hurry."

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on their door, Splinter answered "April, thank you for coming on such short notice." as she entered she smiled and said "anything for my extended family." Deangelo was sitting on the couch with his knees drawn up to his plastron, with his head on his knees no one could see his tears. Raph knew though, he stood next to him and asked "Kid, we are gonna get your father back, that is a promise. We will be back in no time alright?" Deangelo looked up at his uncle and said softly "but... but what if you cant find him? What if dad is..." "don't say that little man, it is going to be alright we will get him." Leo stood behind the couch and said "Raph, its time, Deangelo we will be back, please mind April. She brought you a movie to watch, we will be back before its over OK?" Deangelo nodded his head and watched his family leave, April sat down next to Deangelo and said "hey there buddy, want to watch a movie?" Deangelo looked up at her and began to cry and said "i just want my daddy..."

_Old Foot Headquarters..._

Michelangelo struggled against the chains that binded him, Bishop circled him and said "so Michelangelo, how long do you think it will take your brothers to come and find you? Better yet will they bring that child." Mikey frowned and said "they would never hand him over to you!" "oh but I bet they will... you see its nature, they have known you for 18 years and the kid for only 3 so I bet they bring him back to me." Michelangelo felt his blood boil "They would never do that! They love him!" Bishop continued his taunts and made the young turtle even more angry. One of Bishop's men came in and said "Agent Bishop, the turtles have been spotted near here." "do they have the kid?" "no not that we can tell." Mikey grinned inwardly and said "see I told you they wouldn't betray me!" Bishop walked over to him "your just a pawn in my plan Michelangelo, I knew full well they wouldn't hand him over... that is why I have sent my men into the sewers... they should be retrieving what I want any minute now..." Realization sunk in and Mikey's eyes grew wide, "no..." "oh yes..."

April was still on the couch with Deangelo who had fallen asleep, she could tell he was restless. Suddenly she could hear movement outside the door, she picked Deangelo up and hurried to the garage where she locked the door behind them. Deangelo woke up and asked "what's going on April?" "some one's coming in, and its not your family..." Deangelo's eye's grew wide "what do we do?" "we need to get out of here." suddenly they could hear "Ms. O'Neil? We know your here... might as well come out." she backed up, she looked over to the other side of the room and ran with Deangelo to the elevator. But to her surprise some one was already in it, "why hello, I knew you would try to come here." she screamed and held Deangelo tightly to her chest, the man walked forward and shot her with a dart. As for April, her world went black in a matter of minutes, all she remembers hearing is a scream before she hit the ground...

* * *

**A/N: well here is chapter 2, I am working on chapter 6 of Firsts and on chapter 3 of this story, so stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stolen Child chapter 3**

* * *

_Old Foot Headquarters..._

Leonardo stood with his brothers on the roof looking down into the sky light, he could see his baby brother chained to a pole in the middle of the room; looking at his brothers he said "OK guys, what we are going to do, I am going to get Mikey free, Raph you handle the guards Donnie back him up." the two nodded and all three jumped through the skylight together, Leonardo landed near his brother while Raph and Don landed near by taking out two guards with them. Raph looked around and then said "where's Splinter?" Leo answered him with "don't worry about him, he had his own plan, just keep a look out for more guards." Mikey had his head down and tears running down his face, when his oldest brother came up to him he asked "Mike? Are you alright?" Mikey shook his head and said "where is Deangelo?" "At home with April, why?" a sinister voice answered him "because he is not there anymore Leonardo... you all fell right into my trap, you should know by now that I always get what I want. Not matter what I have to do."

Leonardo looked at Bishop in shock "what did you do?" Bishop stepped closer to the leader and told him "why I had men in the sewers waiting for you all to leave, so once I captured Michelangelo here I knew you wouldn't hand over the child so I merely used him as a pawn to lure you three out of the sewers." Raph and Donnie looked at each other in horror, Donnie spoke up "how long ago?" "in the time it took you all to get here, I waited for just the right moment to strike. Now your precious child is on his way here..." Leo took the moment and cut his brother free, and then said "so what now?" Bishop looked at him, "stick around, you may just find out." just then about 30 or 40 armed men came into the room and pointed various guns at the turtles, Raphael didn't wait for Leo to tell them to attack he just did it. The fight went on for quite a while until a shout was heard "LOOK OUT MY SONS!" all four turtles stopped just in time to see a grenade coming their way to the middle of the room, the turtles ran, just as it exploded as it hit the ground. There was yellow and orange flash as flames shot around the room and a loud BOOM was heard. The four turtles were separated around the room, through all the smoke and flames Leonardo couldn't see his brothers. "Raph? Mike? Donnie?" he could hear laughing to his right and there stood Bishop, "that old rat... he just killed his own family! With you being the lone survivor!" Leo frowned and shouted over top of the sirens coming "no I'm not! Now shut the hell up!" Leonardo kicked Bishop out of the way as he made his way carefully but swiftly across the room. He found Donatello under some debris "Donnie? Come on man speak to me?"

Donnie let out a groan as he turned over "so did you get the number of that bus that hit us?" Leo smiled slightly "come on, we need to find the others." he tried to help Donnie stand up but there was a problem Donnie had broken his leg. Donnie screamed out in pain when he tried to stand, "Leo! Stop! Please! Oh god I think my leg is broke!" Leo looked down and could see his leg was at an odd angle, "damn, alright lets move you though." Donnie didn't put any weight on his leg but just used Leo as a crutch as they moved across the room. Through the haze they could see the outline of a shell on the floor not moving. Neither brother could tell who it was, Leo put Donnie down and went to investigate it was Mikey. "Mike?" he was unconscious but had bad burns all over his body, he pulled Mikey closer to Donnie so he would know where he was. He searched the rubble and couldn't find Raphael, he looked around and visibility was getting worse. He could hear coughing behind him and realized he needed to get his two brothers out of here. Going back he lifted Donnie up and said "come on I have to get you two out of here." "where's Raph?" "i don't know, once you two are safe I'm coming back for them." in meaning he still had to find Splinter as well, he carried Donnie down the stairs he found and outside, he laid him in the shadows near a dumpster. He saw a manhole near by and knew they could get home from there, he ran back in and came back with Michelangelo who was still unconscious.

Leonardo went back in, the smoke was thick, he coughed and made his way through the building again, he felt something hit his foot when he neared the stairs again he looked down and saw Splinter through the haze and smoke. Reaching down he picked his father up and carried him back down the second flight of stairs to the side door he had taken his brothers out of. Laying him down he said "father? Are you alright?" Splinter groaned and said softly "i am fine my son... go... find your brother." Leo looked up and the top of the building was inflamed, just then a van roared to a stop in the ally near them and a man got out. Leonardo got into fighting stance ready to defend his down family, "wow Leo... back off its alright... its me Casey." Leo lowered his fists and said "oh thank god, Casey I need you to get them loaded into the van, I have to go find Raph. Don's leg is broke so be careful and Mikey is unconscious."

With out another word Leonardo went back into the burning building, he ran up the stairs, the air was hot and thick with smoke. "Raph! Raphael! Where are you!" he got to the fourth floor, hearing the floor above him creak and groan he knew he didn't have much time. He went from room to room looking for his missing brother, he ran to the next floor to where the main fire was and where the explosion occurred. The floor was hot on his bare feet and the air was thick, he coughed several times and his eyes watered from the sting of the smoke. He stepped on something hard and hot making him jump, looking down he could make out a sia. He felt his blood drain from his face, he turned to his left and saw a dark shape laying near the wall. He walked over and found Raphael, badly burned and unconscious, he picked him up and carried him down the stairs as well. The building shook and Leo knew his time was running out, reaching the last floor he got to the side door and froze... the door was blocked by fallen debris... he turned and found a window a little ways from the door laying his brother down he picked up a piece of wood and threw it at the window shattering it. He took his bandana and broke the remaning glass away so they wouldn't get hurt further, picking his brother up again he pushed him out the window and winced when he hit the ground.

Jumping out him self he said to his brother "sorry about that Raph, didn't have any other choice." getting no response from the unconscious turtle he ran around the side of the building to the van, Casey looked over and saw them and said "oh god Raph! Is he OK?" Leo told him "no, he isn't, we have to get out of here now! I will tend to my family you drive us down to the lair and we need to get April and get out of here." Casey nodded as Leo climbed up into the van with brother, laying him down Leo tried to look over his brother's injuries. After some doing Casey managed to pull the van up to the garage of the lair, Leo climbed out and went to find April, he found her sitting at Donnie's desk. "are you OK?" April had been crying, she told him "he's gone... I tried to protect him Leo I really did..." "I know you did April, we didn't know what we were running into when we left here. Come on, we are going out to the farm house for a few days to try and heal and work on a game plan to get Deangelo back." she looked him over and noticed the bruises, burns and cuts all over him, "are you sure your OK Leo?" Leo looked at her and said "yea, I'm fine, but my brothers and master are not, please go to them while I get some things from Donnie's lab." April did as he asked and he went to Donnie's lab, Leonardo stood there for a few moments and studied his surroundings. He walked over and got Donnie's supply bag and started filling it with everything Donnie had that they might need medical wise. He grabbed bandages, ointments, splints, and anything else that looked useful. He walked to his nephews room and got his stuffed bear, it had been Mikey's when he was little but for his second birthday Mikey had given it to his son. Leo felt a tear roll down his cheek thinking of his nephew in the hands of Bishop, he remembered what had almost happened the last time the four of them had been captured by that maniac.

Casey walked into the hall looking for Leo and said "come on man... we need to get going..." Leo looked at Casey and said "OK..." following Casey back to the van Casey asked "what's with the bear?" "it was Mikey's when he was little... he gave it to Deangelo when he turned 2." Leo looked in the back of the van and asked Donnie "Don, is there anything else we need from your lab?" Donnie was leaning up against the van wall and looked over at his oldest brother "could you bring me Mikey's crutches? My ankle's broken..." Leo nodded and went back and got them for his brother. "anything else?" Donnie was looking threw the bag that Leo brought with him and said "we need something for Raph's burns... I don't have the stuff for it." "do you have that in your lab?" "no..." April spoke up "we will go to a medical supply place before we leave the city, give me a list Donnie of all the things you think we will need." Leo handed him his notebook from the lab as well as a pencil, Leo looked back at the lair one more time before shutting the garage doors and locking it. Getting back into the van he looked at his family, Splinter had multiple places where patches of hair was missing and burns on his exposed skin, Mikey was unconscious with bruising and a possible concussion. Donnie had broken his left leg, and Raphael had second degree burns all over his shell, legs, arms and plastron. Leo sustained a few cuts, bruises and burns him self but they were no where near as bad as his family.

Two hours later they reached the farm house, Casey helped Leonardo take every one inside, Donnie insisted he was fine and used the crutches to get into the house. Leonardo, Casey and April began mending the Homato family, since Donatello was conscious they started with him. Leo set his leg and got a splint on it and wrapped it with gauze that they bought before heading out of town, their biggest challenge was Raphael his wounds were more severe. It took all three to clean him up and get him wrapped in gauze, Leo knew that Raph was in the most trouble with he open wounds and blisters that covered his arms and legs. Splinter only suffered first degree burns and hair loss but Raph was way worse, Leo suspected that his younger brother took on more of the blast then any one being closer to the grenade. He finally moved over to Mikey, who was still out, he spoke to him "Mikey? Mike, come on, its time to wake up." Donnie sat in a recline chair with his leg up and said "maybe we should wave a pizza under his nose? That would wake him up..." Leo shot him a look and said "really Don? Our brother is unconscious and your making jokes?" Donnie looked away and said softly "Leo I..." April spoke up "Leo he is worried too, please don't yell at him OK? He was just trying to help."

Several hours went by and Splinter came around first, he saw his eldest son sitting by Raphael and he spoke softly "Leonardo..." Leo turned at the sound of his name and said surprised "Sensei! Your awake." "yes my son, how are your brothers?" "Raph is bad burned, Mike's unconscious, and Don's got a broken leg." Splinter studied his son and noticed the bandages on his son's upper arm "what happened to you my son?" Leo touched the bandage and then said "just some cuts and minor burns but I am OK other wise." Leo looked over at Donnie who was now asleep and said to his father "Donnie has been the only one awake this entire time, April bought some pain medicine for his leg so that he could rest and heal faster." "and what of Deangelo?" Leo looked down and felt tears threatening again "he's gone... Bishop had staged the entire thing to get us out of the lair... he broke in and kidnapped Deangelo." "where are Casey and April?" "Casey's out front, but April went to a small town near by and is getting more food and supplies for us." just then a groaning sound was heard and Leo turned to see Raphael attempting to sit up; rushing to his side Leo said "easy Raph, you need to stay down, your hurt worse then any one, even Donnie." Raph looked his body over and noticed the wraps and asked "what happened?" "you have severe second degree burns Raph, a lot of the blisters have popped and are bleeding, we have to keep you free from infection." Raphael looked over at his younger brother and noticed the crutches "i must be pretty bad if you say I am worse then Don who has a broken limb." "he isn't at risk for a life threatening infection." Raph laid back down and said "what about Mikey? I tried to push him out of the way..." Leo looked over at the cot that Mikey was on and said "he's unconscious still, Donnie thinks he may have a concussion." "from what I could tell he never hit his head?" Donnie had woken at the sound of his brother's talking and hobbled over and said "i saw him from where I was Raph, one of Bishop's men hit him on the head after he had fallen... we have tried to get him to wake up, but nothing seems to be working..." Raph asked "did you try waving a pizza under his nose?" Leo rolled his eyes and told them "come on guys be serious..." Raph stared at him and told him "we are serious Leo, try it... some times its the last things we try that usually become effective."

Leo walked back to his youngest brother and spoke to him "Mikey? Come on man, you need to wake up... Deangelo needs you... we need you, we cant find him with out you. If ya wake up I will make sure April brings back a pizza." suddenly Leo could hear hoarse coughing and looked over at Raphael and noticed he was holding his chest and coughing hard, Leo ran to his side and put his hand on his brother's shell and talked softly too him "its OK Raph... you will be OK..." a minute or two later it subsided and Raph asked "what is wrong with me?" "you inhaled a lot more smoke then any one Raph, I am having trouble with coughing as well but not as bad, I had relief as I was taking every one out of the burning building... I couldn't find you, and was nearly too late in finding you." Raph looked down at the floor for a minute, when he did he caught a glimpse of Leo's feet, both were bandaged, and from the looks of them they were pretty thick. "did you burn your feet?" Leo looked down, and for the first time Donnie noticed as well, "yes... but don't worry about me Raph..." "the hell I wont how bad is it?" Donnie could tell by the death glare that Leo was giving him that he should keep his mouth shut, "Raph I will be fine..." just then April came back "good most of you are awake!" "Leo I got some more bandages and wraps for you and Raph..." Raph looked up at his brother "you burned your feet as bad as I am burned didn't you?" April kept talking "yea he got burned up pretty bad, for a little bit there he had trouble walking..." "April! I didn't want Raph to know that!" Raphael looked up at his oldest brother and asked "and why the hell not?" "because I didn't want you to worry about me, I am worried enough for all of us." Raphael made another attempt to sit up but the pain was too much, April pulled out a clear bottle with blue gel in it **(if any one knows what this stuff is called let me know)** Leo frowned and asked "what is that?" its for severe burns, it has aloe in it that helps with the pain and cools the burn."

After going over what all she had got she made Leo sit down and she changed his dressings on his feet since they were draining from the blisters being popped she put the blue gel on his feet and he was ordered to stay off of them for the rest of the night. Then she went over to Raph and began to change his dressings as well, he flinched when the air hit his tender exposed skin, she asked "does it hurt?" "a little..." she put the gel on both arms and legs and left him open to air for the night, she told him "it would be best to leave these open to air at night and covered by day."

_Meanwhile in Nevada at Area 51..._

Bishop looked at the cage he had set up in the lab with him, he smiled evilly when he knew the turtles had no idea where the child had been taken too. He knew that they were either dead or too badly injured to go out looking for the boy. He planed on waiting a considerable amount of time before starting his genetics testing on the boy. He noticed that the child was crying and walked over to him "what is your problem now?" Deangelo looked up at him and shouted "i want my daddy!" kneeling down Bishop told him "i am your father boy, you were created here in this lab..." Deangelo shouted again "no your not! I'm a turtle! Your a stupid human! My father is Michelangelo! I am smarter then you think!" Bishop walked over to him and said slyly "oh, dear child, your only 3 years old... you don't understand a thing. Besides I am waiting for just the right time to start my research on you... you see there was a fire before I left and your 'family' was in it... from what I could tell the grenade hit Raphael but... he had knocked Michelangelo out of the way... when I last saw him he was lifeless on the ground... neither one looked too good. And the rat, well I made it look as though he was the one that threw the grenade." "why? What happened to my family!" "oh dear child... like I said you don't understand anything... you see, those turtles will be out of commission for several weeks... they have and I know it, sustained multiple injuries." Deangelo felt tears sting his eyes, the thought that his family was hurt was tearing him apart inside.

_At the farm house three weeks later..._

Michelangelo had woken up just a week ago and he was stressed out, Leonardo insisted that he rest because of his head injury. Raphael was showing major improvement, and Donatello could now put some weight on his leg. They were sitting on the porch all four of the turtles and Michelangelo kept standing up and pacing even though he still had boughts of dizziness "where the hell is he! Leo we have to go back to the city! We have to find Deangelo!" Raphael looked up at his little brother and said "really? You don't think we ain't worried about him too? Mikey look, Donnie cant fight for another couple of weeks, and I sure as hell cant fight for that long either. Leo's feet were burned too, we have to wait for us all to get healed before we go running off into battle!" Mikey walked up to his older brother and said harshly "really Raph? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Raphael! The Raph I know wouldn't give a damn!" Raph stood up and told him "Mikey, that is enough! None of us can really do much, your right I don't back down from a fight, but my god I am burned over 85% of my body! Mikey I nearly died protecting you're ass! I know my limitations, and right now I cant do much with a burned up body!" Leo and Donnie watched the exchange, Splinter came out onto the porch and said "boys! That is enough! Michelangelo I know you are worried about your son, we all are worried about him... but we also have injuries that are in need of healing." Michelangelo said nothing as he turned on his heal and walked away, Leo shook his head and said to his father "he really has changed Master, I wonder if he will ever be the same again?" Donnie piped up "yea, I even miss his bad jokes and pranks some times... I wonder if he will ever do any of that again?" Splinter looked down at his sons "my sons, Michelangelo has done some growing up in the past three years, but even more so in the last few weeks, you need to understand that he has a son now. He knows now how I felt when he and Raphael went missing for months... he knows what it is like to be filled with worry... and not knowing what is happening." Donnie stood up and got the crutches, Leo looked up at him "where are you going?" Donnie looked in the direction of where Mikey went "going after him, he shouldn't be alone."

Donnie hobbled in his younger brothers direction, after several minutes he reached him near the pond. Mikey looked up when his brother hobbled up to him, "not now Donnie, I am not in the mood." Donnie lowered him self onto a rock and said "Mikey, its OK to feel pain... we are all hurting and its not physical either... we got beat by Bishop, and tricked. What we can do for Deangelo now is get better for him so we can better fight for him. I have my theories of where they went, and none of us are up for the travel." Mikey sat silent for a moment before asking "so you think they went back to area 51?" Donnie looked out across the pond and said "yea, I do... but we need to recuperate Mike... I cant fight with a busted leg, Raph and Leo cant fight with their burns; heck Leo can barely walk because his feet are burned." they both sat silent for a few moments before Donnie spoke again "Mikey... Leo um... Leo risked his life for us... we didn't tell you this, but the building was collapsing and burning around him as he went back and got us one by one. I was first because I was closer, you were second, Raph took the longest to find... he found Splinter third... Leo and Raph could have died Mikey... I watched from the window how Leo staggered to the van carrying Raph, they both were covered in blood..." Mikey looked at his older brother and said softly "why did he do that?" "because we are family Mike... you don't leave any one behind. Leo would give his life for us, just so we don't have to feel one ounce of pain... its killing him seeing you like this, he wishes he could take your pain away. But he knows he cant, he knows that we all have to heal, thanks to the mutagen in us its helping us heal faster."

Mikey looked out over the pond and spoke with out looking at his brother, "do you think we will find Deangelo?" "yes, I do, and I think we will all be OK in the end, but first we have to deal with this first." Mikey looked back at his brother, and looked down at his leg "does it hurt to walk?" Donnie looked at his injured leg and said "to walk long distance it does, that's why I brought the crutches with me. I cant go long distance with out them, I have tried but I just end up falling." Mikey stood up and helped his brother to his feet "we better head back, you OK to walk?" giving him a smile he said "yea, I will just do the turtle hop." Mikey chuckled at the lame joke and walked along side his brother, "ya know, I heard Raph and Leo talking one day, do you really think I have changed that much in the last three years?" "you have almost become a cross between Leo and Raph, with a side of Splinter." since Mikey was the only one with out any physical injuries he said to him "well then, I will meet you back at the house OK?" smiling Donnie said "OK sounds good, oh Mikey... don't do anything that is gonna cause Raph to pummel you..." with a mischievous smile Mikey just said "i will try... not to any way."

Once back at the farm house Mikey went up the stairs to their temporary rooms, going straight to Raphael's made bed Mikey shortened the sheets a bit. After remaking the bed he went back down stairs to find his family in the living room, they looked up at him and Leo asked "are you feeling better now?" Mikey looked at his brother and said "yea, a little, I'm still worried though." Splinter stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder "everything will be alright my son, where is Donatello?" "right here." Splinter turned to see his next to youngest coming in the door, "sorry I got my crutch stuck in a whole in the ground it took me a few minutes to get it out." Raphael stood up looking tired and said "well I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit, I just feel drained." Mikey tried to hide his smile as his brother passed him, Leo noticed and asked "what did you do?" all Mikey could say was "nothing..." Donnie chuckled a little and sat down in a chair near by, a few minutes later they could all hear Raph yell "MIKEY!" being that Mikey could move faster then his older brother right now he took off out the front door and hid beside the house near a bush. Leo walked outside and said "you can come out now Mikey, Raph didn't come looking for you. I am glad to see that side of you again, we have missed it, that could be why Raph didn't come back down and yell at you." Mikey smiled and said "have I really changed that much?" Leo smiled and said "yea, you have, at first the change didn't bother me. I was happy to see you finally not act like a little kid all the time, but as time went on... you started to remind me of myself as well as Splinter... and it seemed that Deangelo was the only light we had around the lair anymore..." Mikey looked down at the ground at the sound of his son's name, looking back up at his brother he said "i will try to be more cheery, but what hurts the most was the last thing I did with my son before all of this... was punish him for having a tantrum..." Leonardo could see the tears and pain in his little brother's eyes, he wrapped his arms around him in a hug and told him softly but with determination in his voice "we will get him back, I promise you that, god Mikey in my honor we will get your son back. Just please don't loose it on us until after this is all over OK?" he felt the nod and sighed he knew his brother was in pain, but he knew he had to be there for him.

_Weeks later..._

Raphael was pacing by the door and said impatiently "where are they? They should be back by now!" Leo looked up annoyed it had been over a month now since the fire, Donatello's leg was healed, Leo could walk longer then a few feet at a time and Raph was healed up as well. It was time to get moving, there was no telling what was happening to Deangelo, they wanted to find out, so April and Casey along with Splinter went to get the helicopter. They were basing the idea of Deangelo's location to Donnie's guess that he was back in Nevada at area 51. Michelangelo was the only one who did not speak, he looked out the front window next to Raphael waiting and watching for their friends and father to return. After another twenty minutes went by they saw the helicopter coming Mikey turned around and said with more confidence then he actually felt "OK they are back, lets get going." the four turtles waited on the porch until the chopper landed on the other side of the house that was clear of trees; once on the ground they made their move and ran for the chopper. Michelangelo looked out the window of the helicopter and said "we are coming my son, we are coming..."

_Meanwhile at area 51..._

Agent Bishop walked back into his lab and saw his prisoner, Deangelo looked up with a tear stained face and Bishop told him "well its been 7 weeks now, they should be on there way soon... so that means... time for your genetics testing to begin..." the sinister smile that played on his face frightened the three year old, he gulped hard as Bishop unlocked the cage door and forced Deangelo to come out. Making his way to a table with shorter straps on it, Deangelo began to struggle slightly and said "no leave me alone!" "oh but technically I have... for far to long." laying the child down he restrained him and said "so now what should I do first? Dissection? Or blood work?" turning to the table next to him Bishop took a hold of buzz saw and said "maybe I should start with dissection.." all Deangelo could do was scream "NOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: I know cliffhanger but gotta admit its suspenseful isn't it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stolen Child ch. 4**

* * *

Seeing the blade made the young turtles skin tingle with anticipation. His breathing was rapid, a twitch every so often in his hands. He wheezed for air but no tears seemed to form, in complete shock and fear. A sense of defeat entered him feeling useless and weak under the hand of this man.

He flinched when he heard Bishop chuckle, his deeper voice drowning his thoughts.

"No worries now turtle. I do not intend on killing you now. You are mere bait for Michelangelo. He is my real target." Bishop told him. Deangelo scrunched his eyes. His father. He was going to hurt his father. Being only three it was hard for him to fully understand anything that this scientist was talking about but he knew it was nothing good.

He opened his eyes once more to watch Bishop put the blade down. He picked up a needle and said sinisterly "might as well run some genetics tests while we wait."

Bishop took Deangelo's hand and forced it to twist, exposing the inside of his arm. In one rough movement, he struck the young boy with the needle, pinning the skin. Deangelo let out a yelp, trying to struggle under the hold he was in. It hurt. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his uncles and father and watched as they lulled him away into a secret world of happiness and galore.

The needle quickly filled a crimson color. Bishop tugged it away, making the young child wince. The blood from the prick began to pull into a small drop, quickly spilling over, creating small lines of red down his tiny arm.

Deangelo gasped for a few needed breaths, hiccuping and whining for something, anything that could save him from this pit he was in. The room, the smell, the man, all of it was getting to his senses. His world was starting to spin as he was filled with a panic.

He was sweating when he felt Bishop muffling with something next to his head. He looked over and saw the agent with a strap and before the child could even comprehend what was happening, it was placed across his forehead, strapping him down to the table tight and secure. There was no movement, no free lanced feel. No control. He was nothing more than a lab rat, a play thing under this man's eye.

Bishop smiled with a devilish grin at the small emerald green turtle as he picked up the scalpel from the table. The child watched with fearful eyes as he walked over to him, towering over him like his god, his executioner.

Bishop brought down the blade to his arm and as rough as he was with the needle, began to scrape off the skin of the child. Deangelo screamed in agony, feeling the teeth of the blade move across his skin. The scraping noise and the pinning pain sending sensations through his skin. He tried to pull away from the sudden assault but his arm was quickly drawn back by Bishop. A hand was placed on his plastron, keeping him from causing any unneeded problems.

"Now now, the more you move, the longer this is going to take." Bishop taunted him. By this time Deangelo was not listening. He was wallowing in this degrading sense of failure. He wanted Raph's snear jokes, Donnie's intelligent answers, Leo's leadership, Splinter's wise words. Most of all he wanted his father's warm embrace. He wanted Michelangelo to tell him it was all going to be okay. He wanted to feel safe, warm and cared for. He wanted to go home.

"Daddy..Please hurry..."

Meanwhile...

Michelangelo sat at the far side of the helicopter looking at the landscape below them, he couldn't stop thinking about his son, and what his brother had said to him. He didn't even realize he had changed that much over the years, yes he had pulled a small prank on his older brother and all he got out of it was a smile out of Raph. He wondered if some where along the way he had some how lost himself...

"What troubles you my son?" Michelangelo jumped when his father broke the silence .

"I'm worried about Deangelo." Splinter smiled and understood.

"I know how it feels my son, when you and Raphael went missing I was very worried too."

Looking once more at the scenery he said softly "we are coming little buddy."

Leonardo studied his baby brother and knew he was counting on him to save his son,

"Mike, we need to start working on a plan for when we get there." Looking over at his oldest brother and leader he said,

"What should we do? I don't want to put Deangelo in more danger then he already is."

Donatello looked between the two and said,

"What if you, me, and Raph go in after Deangelo? And have Casey, Leatherhead, and Splinter handle the gaurds?" This got a deep frown from their youngest brother.

"What am i Don? Chopped liver?" Leonardo stopped the argument before it even started.

"No Mike you're not chopped liver, he didn't mean it like that, I think the better idea would be to have Raph, me and you go inside while Splinter, Donnie, Casey and Leatherhead stay outside fighting the gaurds. Once team one, them, have a path cleared then team 2, us, will go inside after Deangelo."

Casey had been silent through this said defensively

"What about April? She gonna be left out?" Leo turned to him.

"we need to have some one here in the helicopter so we can get out of here fast." Nodding his approval Casey remained silent.

After another hour or two passed they could hear April say "We're here guys. I landed closer to the building but further North then last time. I will shut the engine off but you have to give me notice of when you are heading back." Leonardo was the first to stand up.

"Ok Raph you, Mikey, Don and I will wait on team one to clear a path, then once its some what clear we move in." Donnie looked confused.

"Wait I thought you wanted me on team one?"

Leonardo looked over at him and said pointedly,

"Don, there may be electronic door locks, or some other technology that the three of us can't figure out. So we will need you to help us."

Following his brothers they made there way threw the small forest near where they landed, all seven were nervous about the pending battle they were about to go through.

Hiding in the brush Splinter told his sons,

"please be careful my sons, and Michelangelo do not do anything foolish." Bowing to his father Michelangelo said "hai Sensei."

Nodding in the understanding that his youngest son would behave himself, Splinter lead his team into battle.

Leonardo waited until he saw Splinter's signal to move in, when he saw it he said to his brothers,

"ok guys lets move!"

The four brothers crept along the wall of the building once they found a door Leo was happy he had Donnie with them, with in moments Donnie had the door open.

In the lab...

Bishop knew the turtles had arrived and hid the child so he would not be found so easily, he went to greet his guests. He saw the four brothers looking in rooms and he said,

"welcome turtles, I assume you came for that child turtle, if you follow me i will take you to him." Leonardo spun around and saw Bishop standing there with several of his men on either side of him armed.

"Why should we listen to you!"

"Because if you don't then I will kill him."

Raphael noticed one man squeezing the trigger of his blaster so Raph thought fast and threw his Sai at the barrel of the gun causing it to blow in the mans face.

That started it, Bishop stood back and waited for an opening. He saw Donatello was separated from his brothers and that's when Bishop made his move. Flipping across the room he took Donatello's staff and pinned the turtle up against the wall. Looking over at the remaining three he said loudly,

"Enough turtles! Now surrender or loose one of your own."

Donatello looked between Bishop and his brothers and said,

"guys, just keep fighting! Don't worry about me!" Bishop pushed the staff harder against his plastron causing him to grunt slightly. Leo saw the look on his younger brothers face, Donnie had a plan and Leo knew it.

Bishop looked at Donnie with conquering eyes and said.

"So, what is your decision?" Donnie hoped Mikey would understand.

"Go to hell Bishop!"

Mikey's eyes grew wide at what his brother had said, Raph growled in anger and charged at Bishop who in turn used Donnie's staff and knocked Raph across the room. Donnie tried to get away from Bishop, but the powerfully, strong man pushed him back into the wall with the staff. Donnie was looking worriedly at his older brother who wasn't getting up. Leo blocked Mikey from moving when more men showed up, and surrounded them. One man turned to Bishop and said,

"Sir we have secured the perimeter, the two mutants and their human companion are captured."

Leo felt strong, ruff hands taking hold of his arms and pinning them behind his shell, looking over he saw the anger and regret in Mikey's eyes as two men tied him up. Two more men carried Raph off, while the other two followed close behind. Donnie was still pinned to the wall, Bishop looked at him and said,

"you will assist me, or one by one you will watch your family be executed before your eyes."

Knowing he didn't have much of a choice, Bishop puts shackles on Don's wrists and ankles and lead him to the confinement room. Once there Donatello Saw rows of cages. Bishop opened the second cage door and and threw Donatello inside.

"I will come for you when I am ready." Slamming the door shut Donatello looks around and saw a small figure in the back of his cage. The figure slowly got up and said with fear in his voice.

"who's there?" Donnie could see in the dim light it was his nephew, "Deangelo! Are you alright?"

A small light of hope jolted through the child's body hearing the sound of his uncles voice. Through the pain he still felt in his body, Deangelo ran to his uncle and said through his tears "Uncle Donnie... i wanna go home."

"You and me both." Donnie said tired but relieved. Even with the mess going on outside of the walls that confined them, it was nice to see and to know that his nephew was still in one piece.

"When we do get out what we do with her? We can't leave her."

Donatello was confused as to what he was talking about. His eyes scanned the dark room to spot a silhouette of someone sitting in the corner of the room. Donnie stood up slowly, being careful and on alert. When he was close enough, He heard the quiet whimpering, the light voice proving it was a young girl.

"Hey, there's no need to be afraid." He tried to soothe, crouching down next to the small girl. He gasped as he saw the outline of a shell, and the shape of that of he and his brothers.

Oh no..

The little girl stopped sniffling and slowly lifted her eyes. The breath was caught in Donnie's throat looking down at this child only to be engulfed in bright, golden eyes; that of which looked identical to his older brother.

* * *

**A/N: first off a huge thank you goes out to f3296 for helping me with this chapter and the remainder of this story. Second, sorry for the long update, been working long hours and life gets in the way for writers some times. Any how, I am working on this story again and working on Firsts as well. Hope you all enjoy the update!**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stolen Child ch. 5**

* * *

Leonardo struggled against the men that held him, he kept looking over at his unconscious younger brother, he looked to his left and saw Mikey fighting as well. The Three were taken to a large room that had several cages set up. The cages were about 6 feet tall and 4 feet wide so they didn't have a lot of room to move around in. The creaked and squeaked proving their age. Leonardo was thrown into one, Raphael next to him then Michelangelo next to Raphael.

Bishop walked in and saw the three turtles, walking up to Leonardo's cage he said "so, which of your brothers should I experiment on first? Maybe I should finish what I started on Michelangelo?"

Leonardo growled, daggers for eyes staring at the scientist.

"No, you leave my brothers alone! If your going to hurt any of us then hurt me! And where did you take Donnie?"

Giving Leonardo a sinister look he said "Oh I have a special role in mind for your brother, just you wait. You see Leonardo, your brother is beyond intelligent, he is like a turtle version of Einstein and I want to know what his potential is. and I will find out."

Leonardo looked around at the large room and noticed the men with white coats were every where, he knew these men were not going to let him out easily. He knew he had to think of a plan.

Raphael made a groaning sound as he attempted to sit up "Uh... any one get the name of that bus? Wha? Where are we?"

Bishop grinned as the strongest turtle sat up, "Welcome Raphael, so glad you could join us. Now turtles here's the thing, I am going to begin my genetics experiments on each of you. I will start at whatever time I choose on who ever I want."

A shot rang out into the air and Bishop spun around to find Casey standing there with one of his men's laser guns pointed at him "Let. Them. Go. NOW!" Bishop snapped his fingers and all of his men pointed their guns at him, "Oh Mr. Jones... seems to me like I have the upper hand. Here's the funny part, there are 50 men against one of you... who is most likely to win? and where is that pretty little wife of yours? I have seen the two other mutations but have not seen her."

Leonardo spoke up "What did you do with Splinter and Leatherhead? And where is my brother and nephew!"

_Meanwhile..._

Splinter looked around his surroundings, he found that he was in a cage high above the room, looking down he saw three of his sons in cages. He looked to the left and saw a larger cage that held Leatherhead, but the alligator wasn't moving. He looked around his confinment for a moment, thinking of a way he could possibly escape. The idea of waking Leatherhead came to mind but didn't want to give away the fact that he was concious.

He observed the bars to find the steal unbreakable in his position. He sat up quietly, and looked at the door of his cage and saw the lock on the other side. Taking one of his long nails he began to work on picking the lock, he would try to get out of this some way.

_In Donatello's cage..._

Donatello was still in shock over discovering the small female turtle. He had almost completely forgott that Raphael was in here with Michelangelo at the time the genetic experimenting took place. There was no doubt in his mind that this little girl was Raphael's.

he got down to her level once more and asked "What is your name?"

Her eyes were full of fear as she looked up at him and said softly "I-I don't have one..." He turned his attention to his nephew.

"How long has she been here?" Deangelo shrugged .

"I don't know, she was here when I was brought here. And I have been calling her Trixie, better then calling her 'girl'."

Donatello looked back at 'Trixie' she looked so much like his older brother, he couldn't believe it, she was obviously scared. He smiled at her and said gently "I wont hurt you, Deangelo's father is my brother, its ok. When we escape we will take you with us too. How old are you?"

With uncertain eyes she looked up at him then back to Deangelo and said softly "t-t-three I think..." he could tell she was still frightened of him.

"You don't have to be scared of me... my brothers would tell you that I can't even hurt a fly."

Deangelo spoke up "It's ok, this is my uncle I was telling you about, well one of them at least. Uncle Don where are the others?"

"We all got captured, but for what ever reason Bishop has other plans for me."

Trixie watched the display and got up from where she was at and went to the far side of the room and sat down with her knees drawn up to her plastron.

Donatello watched her and said to his nephew "We will take her with us when we get free, I promised her that."

Donatello got into his belt and pulled out a file and started to pick at the old lock on the door, he just hoped he could get them free in time to save the others...

_in the lab..._

Agent Bishop had managed to capture Casey as well and put him in the cage next to Michelangelo. He walked up and down the cages and said to the turtles "oh how I am going to have some fun with you all..." He turned to his men, "bring me Donatello... he is about to help me with my first subject..." all four captives gulped and looked at each other. Bishop walked over to Michelangelo and said to him "your first."

Three men came and over powered the shorter turtle and forced him onto a lab table. Michelangelo squirmed and struggled to get free but to no avail, he was strapped down tight. Bishop stood over him and said "Now your family will get to witness your end Michelangelo... and your end will be in the hands of your brother." Michelangelo gulped. He tried to keep his calm, relax as much as he could. But the atmosphere, the feel of the room made his skin crawl. But he knew Donnie wouldn't hurt him. He would never harm him, no matter the price. At least he had hoped.

Everyone could hear the grunts and snarling from outside the lab door as the men brought in a struggling Donatello. The purple masked turtle saw his younger brother laying on the slab and looked horrified at Bishop. His mind was starting to click seeing his baby brother strapped down to the table. It reminded him of his childhood when he would strap the dead rats down to his makeshift table and opened them up to see the insides.

"I will not hurt him! you're out of your damn mind!" Bishop walked over to the distressed turtle and said evenly "Either you help me, or I kill him in front of you while you watch."

Donatello felt his blood run from his face as he looked over at his younger brother, Bishop noticed the change and said ,

"That's what I thought. Now get over here." Donatello felt like his legs were made of weights as he walked slowly to his brother's side.

"I want you to extract blood samples, and different skin samples from his hands, legs and feet. As well as a sample of his shell." Donatello didn't pay attention to what Bishop was saying. His eyes were glued to his brothers, seeing them wide and begging. His throat went dry, his heart was pounding. He knew he had to, if he didn't he would die. Donatello looked at him with sorrow in his eyes.

Donnie picked up the needle and whispered to his brother "Remember, I have done this before on you. I wont hurt you..." Donnie turned to Bishop and said "I need elastic tape."

"What for?"

"To tie around his arm so I can get a good vein." Bishop turned to get the requested tape. Donatello waited patiently for the clear, keeping his eyes closely on the men around the room. His training came in handy as he quickly undid the straps holding down his brother so by the time Bishop returned, Mikey's straps were loosened.

Leo watched Donnie carefully, seeing his hands grace over his brother's skin and drifted towards the straps. Donnie gave Leo a side look and nodded.

Bishop came back with the rubber tape, Donatello wrapped it around his brother's arm and said softly to him "this may hurt slightly ok?" Mikey nodded and let his brother finish the task at hand. Bishop told him,

"Just get on with it!" Donatello turned with a death glare at him

"He has a fear of needles damn it! If he jerks while I have the needle in his arm he could break it off and cause more damage!"

Bishop just stared at him but said nothing more, Donatello whispered to him "Ok little bro here's the needle. this wont take long ok?" Mikey nodded, and played along. In truth it was Raphael that had the fear of needles, but Donnie lied because he didn't want to hurt his baby brother.

After getting the blood he set the vile aside and said,

"Give me your arm." Mikey raised it up and Donnie used a scalpel and told Mikey "this will most likely hurt so be ready." Bishop was loosing patience with this charade Donatello was pulling and said "Alright that's enough." He reached out for Donnie.

Donatello spun around and said,

"Back off! I got it!" Donatello knew why Bishop wanted him in here, at it was to break him, he wanted him to hurt his brother to the point of no return. Donnie wasn't about to do so, so he decided to play the game a little differently.

Raphael watched his brothers in silence, he was afraid that if he shouted to them that Bishop would hurt Mikey more then just having Donnie do all of this.

Donatello used the scalpel and scraped some of the skin where his cut had been from the blast, it was less painful and the skin was not as good there.

reaching up he told Mikey, "I am going to use this to break a small piece of your shell ok? I don't think it will hurt but I am not really sure." Mikey nodded and prepared him self.

Splinter watched as he finished picking the lock, he climbed out of his cage and held on to the chain. Holding it, he looked up and saw the rafters of the building. Climbing up he quietly scurried to the far end of the room where his son had been brought in and dropped down with out a sound. No one saw him as he rushed out of the room towards the basement, he had to first rescue his grandson then he would come back for his sons.

Going down the stairs quietly he could hear talking, he got to the cage and made a startling discovery, he too saw the remarkable resemblance in this young turtle female.

"Grandpa! You came!" Splinter put a finger to his mouth to silence the boy before picking the lock as he had done before, Deangelo spoke in a softer tone and said "Uncle Donnie says we was gonna bring her with us when we got out."

"We will, now come children we must hurry." Splinter looked around and saw a small window. He turned to the small girl, seeing her timid movement and gave her a reassuring smile. He climbed up and unlocked it and pushed the two children out, he climbed out as well and ushered them towards the helicopter. The entire time Trixie was scared and only Deangelo could keep her running.

Once at the helicopter he told April "please keep them safe, I am going back for the others."

"Ok Splinter, uh who is the new kid?"

"good question." Splinter hurried back to the lab in hopes he was not to late to save his sons...


	6. Chapter 6

**Stolen Child Chapter 6**

* * *

Donatello had sensed his father leave the room, he looked back down at his baby brother, he could see the slight fear in his eye, Donnie whispered softly "Mike, I will try not to hurt you. If I don't do this he will kill me... or your son... It will be ok."

Donnie placed his hand on the edge of Mikey's shell and found a weak spot, he told Mike "I don't know if this will hurt or not. Just please be ready little brother."

Placing the scalpel blade on the edge of the piece of shell, Donnie cut the small sliver off. Mikey jumped a little but didn't really indicate that it hurt too much. Donnie put the piece of shell on the clear disk on the small table next to him.

Bishop's voice boomed from behind him "Donatello, I told you I wanted skin samples from his feet and legs as well." Donnie swallowed and turned around.

"I already got 'a' skin sample, why would you need skin from other areas on the body?"

Bishop walked closer to the genius turtle and said to him menacingly "unless you want to become the next test subject I suggest you do as your told." Donnie knew how sensitive his brothers legs and feet were and didn't want to put a knife on them.

"What is the difference between the skin sample I already got? and the one you want me to get now?" With out warning Bishop raised his fist and punched Donatello square in the face, knocking the turtle to the ground.

Picking up the buzz saw, Bishop stood over Donatello and said to him, "Donatello for your incompetence I will now do my own little experiment on him... all I wanted was for you to get samples... now you shall hear your brother's screams." Three large men came over to hold Donatello down as Bishop approached his little brother.

"Don't you dare Bishop!" came from Raphael.

"leave him alone!" Leonardo cried out from his cage.

Donatello struggled against the strong men and said when venom in his voice "don't! leave Mikey alone!"

meanwhile back in the helicopter...

April watched the two small turtles huddled together in one of the seats, she smiled at Deangelo and said,

"Are you ok? your not hurt are you?" Deangelo shook his head and said to her,

"No aunt April, I not hurt, just scared."

April couldn't help but notice the bandage on Deangelo's hand "what happened to your hand?" Trixie meanwhile looked between them. Her fear was tangible. If she could have guessed, her body was shaking the entire machine. She looked at april and a shiver ran down her little spine. She hasn't seen a human like this one before. Softer features, and a glow in her face. She seemed too soft, too breakable. The other humans she had encountered were vicious and cruel, none showing any type of compassion. But this one; this, female-She was different, and yet more intimating. She listened to her friend answer,

"Bishop took a knife to my hand to get some sample, but I ok, it not hurt so bad. I more worried about Trixie."

April turned her attention to the little girl turtle, she could see the poor little thing tremble with fear. Standing up ,April knelt down in front of the small child who tried to hide behind Deangelo .

"Trixie, its ok, I am April, I am a friend. I have been a friend to the turtles for years..." Trixie frowned and shouted at her,

"No! humans not friend! humans hurt turtles!"

April felt sad inside, she knew something had happened to her but she didn't know what.

"Did that bad man hurt you?"

Trixie's eyes widened and she said softly,

"humans bad..." Deangelo held her close, it was clear he was protecting her, Deangelo looked at the smaller turtle and said to her softly,

"Trixie its ok, April is a good human. She helps us, my daddy will be joining us soon it will be ok."

April and Deangelo noticed how Trixie kept looking at the door that stood slightly open, April knew if given a chance the child would make a run for it.

April went back to the cockpit and sat down, she looked for any signs that said the others were returning. Suddenly she could hear Deangelo shout "Trixie! no!" Trixie had made a run for the door and bolted out. before April could stop him Deangelo followed her. April picked up her shell cell and called Splinter who shouldn't be very far away.

"Yes Miss O'Neil?"

"Splinter, the two little turtles got away! Trixie the girl escaped, I think they are headed back to the base."

Splinter hung up his phone and listened for the sounds of running, he couldn't hear anything, so he walked back a little ways. Still nothing, he walked a little more and could hear the sound of heavy breathing and running. Out of nowhere Splinter had two small turtles run directly into him, he looked down and saw Trixie and Deangelo.

"Deangelo! you two were supposed to stay in the helicopter." Deangelo was out of breath as he said,

"I know grandfather but I couldn't leave her by her self."

Splinter could see the flustered look on the boys face "I know, you have a good heart, Trixie, dear you need to stay where its safe."

Trixie had tears running down her face, Splinter could see she was debating something in her head. Trixie started to back away but Splinter took her by the arm gently she started to scream.

"Trixie, no, its ok I am not going to hurt you!" Trixie went to the ground and cried, Splinter let her go. In the distance Splinter could hear the sound of men shouting and talking. He knew that they had heard Trixie.

He quietly ushered the children to move, he tried not to grab Trixie again for fear of being followed, he kept wondering what did Bishop do to her?

Splinter also wondered why this small child looked so much like Raphael, was my son even aware that he had a daughter? He thought to himself, seeing the sudden similarities and the growing stubbornness. he saw the helicopter come into view and he saw April waiting,

"April, please keep them inside, so they will be safe. I don't think we were followed. at any cost if they get away again keep Deangelo here. we can rescue Trixie but rescuing two little ones will be most difficult."

April nodded and said,

"Ok, ya hear that little man?" Deangelo frowned and looked up at the adults, Splinter looked down at him and said

"Do I make my self clear young man? no matter what you are to stay here."

Deangelo looked up at him and said defiantly,

"I want to help daddy, and I wont let Trixie go out there by her self."

Splinter frowned and got down to his level.

"Deangelo Homato you will do as you are told. Your father would not be happy if you deliberately put your self in harms way."

Deangelo's frown deepened as he said "fine. I stay, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

Splinter remembered when the turtles were this age, he recalled reading some where back then when it was called 'trying threes.' came after terrible twos' but he knew when the boys were four it was much worse.

He shook off the memory to focus on the task at hand, April told him gently "its ok Master Splinter, I will keep them safe."

Giving her a grateful smile he nodded and took off again.

back inside the base...

Bishop laughed at Donatello's reaction and said to the men "Put them both in a cage, and bring me Raphael."

Raphael's eyes went wide as he and his two younger brothers were switched, he struggled with all his might to break free only to receive a punch in the stomach.

Bishop stood before Raphael and said to him "I want to know just how strong you really are."

Raphael struggled against the men, but to know avail, Bishop pushed the table out of the way since it was on wheels. Bishop stood before Raphael and said,

"You will fight me Raphael, and if you win i let your family go. If you lose how ever, you will watch them suffer one by one."

Raph gulped and strained to look at Leo who was staring back at him,

"I accept. "

"Raph no!" Raph turned back around to see Leo holding onto the bars of the cage "Raph you don't have to do this. Bishop I will fight you!"

Bishop laughed and said,

"No, I choose this one, now you keep quiet." Mikey stood beside Donatello and watched helplessly as their older brother was being forced to fight for their freedom.

Casey looked on horrified and shouted "Stay strong Raph! It's gonna be ok!"

Raph turned back to his best friend and nodded as he took up a fighting stance. He knew his chances of winning against Bishop were slim, but he had his family to think about and save.

Suddenly a voice rang out over head,

"What am I doing in this? Let me out of here Bishop!" Raph looked up and saw Leatherhead in the cage above them all. Judging from the cage size Leatherhead didn't have much room to move.

Bishop took the advantage and flew through the air and kicked Raphael hard in the chest knocking the turtle backwards. Regaining his footing, Raph lunged forward and tried to sweep Bishop off his feet. Once he was close enough to do so, Bishop quickly dodged, kicking Raphael with full force.

Every muscle in Raph's body hurt, the ache from the fight was enough to put an elephant down. He stayed crouched after another punch from Bishop. He could hear the screams coming from his brother, telling him to stop, telling to fight harder, to back down. His own mind fighting himself. He needed to win. He couldn't lose. If he did, everything would be in vein. No, he needed to win. But how could when his body was weakening?

Helicopter...

Trixie was once again huddled in a chair, she kept looking from April to Deangelo. April told her,

"Its ok, like i told you i will not hurt you." Trixie drew her knees up to her chest, she looked at the door again, only this time it wasn't open.

April asked her gently "do you have a mommy?"

Trixie looked down and sighed "No."

"What about a daddy?"

Trixie looked up at her then and said,

"That bad man told me I do, but I never met him... he told me that my daddy left me behind because i turned out to be a girl."

April had a feeling that Raphael didn't know he was a father for one, and for two she knew that Trixie had been lied too.

out side the base...

Splinter walked carefully to the base, he saw that the yard was cleared, he knew that they had heart Trixie earlier and went to find her.

He got to the door and it opened, going inside he could hear the fight in the main lab, he could hear his sons cries for their brother. Splinter ran for the lab door and opened it, he saw Raphael on his shell with a sword to the throat. Bishop loomed over him and said "you lost Raphael, now your family will suffer..." Splinter sprang into action then and kicked Bishop away from his son. Raphael slowly stood up and said "thank you..."

Splinter gave him a once over and saw how injured his son was, "Free your brothers and Casey, I will take care of Bishop and get Leatherhead."

Raphael limped over to the cage and got the keys from the hook near Leo, just as he got Leo's cage open a strong hand pulled him back, throwing him to the floor. Looking up it was Baxter Stockman.

"Don't even try it turtle!"

Leonardo pushed his cage open and kicked Stockman off his brother, Raph slowly got to his feet and made his way to the remaining two cages.

Helicopter...

Trixie got up and timidly walked over to April, "I-I-I have ta go..." frowning she asked,

"Go where?" Trixie glanced over at Deangelo and said in a whisper to April,

"Potty."

April looked over at Deangelo and said,

"Stay put. Come on Trixie I will take you potty."

April opened the door, and jumped down, she reached up and helped Trixie down to the ground. Leading the little girl to a near by bush, Trixie squatted down, the small girl saw April's back was turned for privacy and she bolted.

April turned around and shouted "TRIXIE! NO! COME BACK!" Trixie ignored her calls and kept running, knowing that this time no one would stop her.

The small turtle ran for all she was worth, she wasn't about to go back to the helicopter again. Once she saw the base in sight she ran for the open door, she got inside just as one of the men saw her.

"look who we have here... Girl's back!" to her horror the man picked her up and took her to the lab, when they entered they saw two fights taking place, Leonardo and Stockman and Splinter and Bishop.

They saw Raphael letting Casey free and then one of the taller men boomed,

"Agent Bishop! Look who we found!"

Bishop kicked Splinter away and looked over at his men, "So Girl came back."

Splinter was on his back but twisted around and to his horror he saw Trixie in the clutches of Bishop's men.

Bishop left Splinter and walked quickly to Trixie, the man set her down and Bishop took her arm ruffly and said,

"Turtles! I would suggest you rethink your plan!"

They all stopped dead in their tracks, all eyes falling to the little girl struggling to free herself. Her emerald skin, her bright golden eyes filled with fear and terror. Her voice squeaking, fighting against every force.

"Dude..." Mikey said softly. "Raph?" Raphael was thinking the same as he was. This little girl, this little turtle. This couldn't be true. There wasn't another female to have this child. His heart hammered in his chest. Denial flooding his senses. It's not possible.

Raph shook his head but couldn't find the words, Casey and Splinter walked over to them.

Splinter told his second to oldest "My son, did you tell me that Bishop extracted blood from you?"

Raphael had a mental image from all those years ago, then it dawned on him... Bishop created a copy of him... he looked at Donnie and asked softly where Bishop couldn't hear "Is it even possible to create a clone that turns out a girl?" Was it possible? Could it had been by some crazy chance he was somehow blessed with a child, but cursed with an experiment?

Donatello looked at the little girl, and said to Bishop,

"Let her go!" Bishop laughed and said to him,

"Why Donatello, you didn't tell your brother that you already met his daughter did you?"

Raph turned to his younger brother and said,

"You knew?" Donnie frowned and said,

"I was a little busy Raph, like trying to keep Mikey from getting hurt..." Splinter looked sharply at his sons and said to them both,

"Enough, this is not the time. Bishop let her go, you do not need her."

Bishop motioned for his men to step in and recapture the turtles.

Suddenly they could all hear an angry roar, the room rocked slightly as Leatherhead broke free and landed on the ground, swinging his massive harms left and right he sent men flying around the room. He got closer to Bishop but as he did Bishop showed a dagger and held it up above the child's head "step back animal! or else she gets it!" since he was distracted and Raph was no longer in shock he leaped forward and kicked the dagger out of Bishop's hand and grabbed the girl. Turning around he said,

"Lets get out of here!" Leatherhead sent Bishop flying into the wall as he made the way for every one to escape, Michelangelo stopped in the door way and said,

"What about Deangelo?" Splinter put a hand on his shell ,

"He is safe with April." nodding the group ran from the building.

Raphael could feel the little girl struggle in his grip, he knew she would not be able to run as fast as the rest of them, so he picked her up and ran. Glancing over at his younger more intelligent brother he saw that Donnie was genuinely sorry for not saying anything but he also was not in a position TO say anything either.

Leatherhead made sure that the path was clear for every one to get free, he looked at the frightened child in Raphael's arms, he could not believe that this child belonged to Raphael.

The group exited the building, and ran for the helicopter, once their April wasted no time in getting them in the air.

Trixie was finally let out of Raphael's grip and she ran and hid between the empty seat and the back of the pilot seat.

Raph looked over at Donnie and said "I am sorry for nearly starting a fight with you... I know you couldn't have told me about her even if you tried."

Looking at his older brother Don replied "I know, we were all under a lot of stress." Mikey held his son who was crying in his arms at that moment and said softly,

"I wonder what Bishop put her through?"

Leo looked at his three younger brothers and then to his new found niece and said,

"I don't think we may ever know, but what I can say is what ever she went through she is scared straight. We all need to be very patent with her, let her calm down on her own time."

They all agreed while on their way back to New York...


End file.
